


I Always Get What I Want

by yerbaholic



Series: I Always Get What I want [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Choking, Coworkers to lovers, Degradation, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Triangles, Power Play, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Switch Korra, Threats, Top Asami, asami and kuvira are not friends, asami and kuvira fighting over korra, battle of the tops, coworker asami, everyone in this fic needs therapy, everyone wants korra, korra pulling everyone, my mind is very large, roomate bolin, so much toxicity, soft kuvira, switch kuvira, this fic started out as pure smut why am i crying, this got angsty real quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerbaholic/pseuds/yerbaholic
Summary: Korra arrived in New York City happy and hopeful, looking for a job. She stumbled across Great United Corporations, one of the largest companies in the city.(Be prepared for korvira, korrasami, complicated love triangles, and bolin being a supportive himbo)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Asami Sato
Series: I Always Get What I want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953238
Comments: 23
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Korra arrived at the doors of Great United Corporations wide-eyed and hopeful. Looming above her stood a large, grey skyscraper that cast a shadow over half of the street. It was Korra’s dream to help the city flourish one day, but first she had to obtain some sort of position at the most powerful company in New York. GU Corporations would be a perfect way for Korra to gain some recognition, if she could just land the job.  
The 1 train had been later than expected today, and Korra grimaced. She knew she was a little late for her interview. Panting a little from running, she checked her phone as she rushed through the large revolving doors of the building. In addition to the time (she was nearly 20 minutes late) was a text from Bolin that said something along the lines of YOU GO GIRL!!! Korra couldn’t ask for a better roommate or friend. 

“Sorry!” Korra hit her forehead as she accidentally smacked into a pretty woman with long, raven hair in her rush. The woman raised her eyebrow at Korra and kept walking, heels clicking across the marble floor. Wow, Korra thought in her head. Okay. Can’t get distracted by attractive women.  
Korra finally made her way to the front desk and quickly pulled out her papers for her appointment. The lady behind her computer gave Korra a once-over and a smirk, taking her papers. Her eyebrows raised.  
“It says here your interview with our boss was supposed to be at 11, no?”  
Korra gave her a sheepish grin. “The train was really late, I swear I ran here as fast as I could, could you please just-”  
“Stop talking, please. Our boss is a busy woman. Just because you’re the Avatar doesn’t mean you’ll get special treatment here”.  
Korra’s face fell as she started to turn away from the front desk slowly.  
“Although I do suppose I could patch her a call and see if she has a free spot open…”

Korra practically ran into the elevator, grinning like a fool. She pressed the button for floor 13 like the front desk lady told her. Balling her hands into fists, she stared at her own reflection in the elevator. She had chosen her most professional clothes: a navy blue pencil skirt and a simple white blouse. The clothes were a little hard to move in, but she couldn’t exactly show up in training clothes. Her short, dark brown hair was tucked neatly behind her ears and although she hadn’t had time to put on makeup, her tan skin still had a natural glow to it.  
When the elevator beeped, Korra slowly stepped out, looking around. This floor was colder than the others and as Korra kept walking she realized the entire floor was just one room. After a minute she found a set of large, industrial doors. She gave a timid knock and rocked back and forth on her heels, expecting the worst but hoping for the best. 

A cold, smooth voice rang out. “Come in, Avatar”. Korra’s heart skipped a beat. The voice was as deep as a man’s but was still so obviously feminine. Korra waited a second before gingerly opening the door.  
A young woman sat at a large, mahogany desk filled with papers. Korra had never seen anything quite like her. She had a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones that cut across her olive skin. Her black hair was pulled back into a low bun. She was wearing a tight pencil skirt and blouse with the first two buttons undone, just enough for Korra to get a peek of her defined collarbone and long neck. Korra was taken aback by the sight of her as the woman continued to move her pen smoothly across a paper, not even taking the time to so much as glance at Korra.  
Korra cleared her throat, causing the woman to glance up and smile at her.  
“Hello, Avatar. My name is Kuvira.” Korra was blushing a little. She didn’t realize that her boss would be this attractive, and Kuvira’s low, sultry voice wasn’t helping her focus either. 

“H-hi,” Korra stuttered out. “I’m so sorry I’m late, I-”  
Kuvira cut her off merely with a sharp look. “Here at Great United, I don’t accept petty excuses from my employees. Your tardiness would usually result in a larger punishment, but I’ll take it easy on you this time.” She beckoned for Korra to come closer. “Is that understood, Avatar Korra?”  
Korra nodded her head sheepishly and stepped forward towards Kuvira’s desk.  
“A verbal response, Avatar.” Kuvira gave her another cutting glare.  
“Yes, ma’am,” Korra said quietly, looking at the floor to avoid Kuvira’s dark eyes.

“That’s better.” Kuvira smirked at her. “I took a look at your credentials, and you’re certainly qualified to oversee PR in a section of the company. Plus, as the Avatar you’ll give us publicity which is never a bad thing.” Korra’s eyes widened with excitement. “All you have to do is sign this non-disclosure agreement and you’re all mine.”  
Kuvira handed Korra a stack of papers, the top one containing a large line for a signature. Korra raised her eyebrows. “Wow, this is a lot.”  
Kuvira smirked at her. “Well, we run a very tight ship here, and I tend to be quite strict with my employees. Don’t want any legal issues down the road.” Kuvira handed Korra a smooth black pen, their hands touching for a brief second. Korra quickly signed on the line and handed the papers back to Kuvira, who gave Korra a brief nod. 

“Now, Avatar, don’t think that I didn’t forget about your tardiness.” Kuvira rested her chin on her hand and leaned closer to Korra. “Can you tell me what time you were supposed to show up for your interview?”  
Korra winced. “Eleven, ma’am.” What was Kuvira going to do, restrict her pay for a week?  
Kuvira tapped her fingers on her desk lightly. “And can you tell me what time it is now?”  
Korra looked over at the clock on the wall behind Kuvira and cursed herself internally.  
“11:30, ma’am.” Kuvira raised her eyebrows.  
“What’s 30 divided by 10, Avatar?”  
“Uh, 3?” Korra was officially very confused. Kuvira nodded in approval.  
“Bend over the desk, Avatar.” Korra’s eyes widened but did as she was told, shakily placing her elbows on the cold mahogany. Her tight pencil skirt slid up her thighs as Kuvira slowly stood up from her chair and walked towards the Avatar. 

Kuvira placed a firm hand on the small of Korra’s back, pressing it into the desk. Korra froze. What was she doing? Was this some sort of joke?  
She felt Kuvira’s other hand graze over her ass before Kuvira leaned over and spoke directly into Korra’s ear.  
“Count.”  
Kuvira’s hand briefly left Korra’s ass before coming down hard in the same place, knocking Korra further onto the desk. Korra squeaked in surprise and looked back at Kuvira in complete shock. Did Kuvira just spank her? 

Kuvira snarled at Korra. “I said, count.” She brought her hand back down on Korra’s ass, hard enough to make Korra yelp.  
“O-one,” Korra stuttered. Kuvira slapped her again as Korra winced from the sting.  
“Two,” Korra let out breathlessly. The last slap was the hardest and Korra stood up quickly to rub her ass after she choked out her final number. She looked at Kuvira, completely shocked. 

Kuvira looked unphased as she walked back to her chair and sat down. “I told you I don’t have room for tardiness in such a big company. If you’re late again expect to end up over my knee for more than three small swats. Given the amazing state of your ass, I might be tempted.” Korra looked up at her boss in surprise, still rubbing her sore ass. Kuvira definitely did not hit like a girl. 

“I’m sorry for being late, ma’am,” Korra said quietly.  
Kuvira smiled at her. “Apology accepted. You can see yourself out through the main doors; my boss will email all the information you need to start tomorrow.” Korra nodded gratefully as she headed to the door.

“Oh, and Korra?” The Avatar looked back at her boss.  
“Don’t be late.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets her new coworker, Asami. Kuvira isn't too happy about it.

On Korra’s first day officially working at Great United Corporations, she made special care to arrive on time. 

After waking up to three consecutive iPhone alarms, Korra finally stumbled out of bed, padding quietly to the kitchen as to not wake up-

“Bolin! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were awake.” The smell of pancakes filled the kitchen as Korra’s roommate carefully perched over the stove, holding a spatula in one hand and a plate in the other. Bolin turned around, greeting Korra with a wide grin.

Korra had met Bolin in high school, although they hadn’t really become friends until they played on the soccer team together in junior year. Korra was the only girl on the team, and initially all of the boys had either mocked or avoided Korra except for Bolin. The boys eventually warmed up to Korra after seeing her absolutely destroy any opposing team they went up against, but Bolin liked Korra for more than just her athletic skills. 

“KORRA! I’m so sorry I came home late last night, I didn’t even get to ask you how your interview went? Did you get the job?”

Korra blushed as she began to recall yesterday's events. The thought of having to face Kuvira again alone made her shiver: something about her chiseled jaw and hands made Korra squirm. Not to mention the fact that Kuvira had probably committed at least three HR violations, not that someone of her status would care. 

Korra tucked a strand of brunette hair behind her ear. She would spare Bolin the details of how her boss spanked her for being late and then complimented her ass.

“Actually, I did.” Bolin’s smile grew even wider. “But I don’t think this job is going to be easy. My new boss seems like a take-no-prisoners kind of lady.” 

Bolin got up and gave Korra a tight hug which she returned gratefully. “Well, if there’s anyone who can handle her, it’s you, Korra.” 

Korra flashed Bolin a warm smile before stealing a pancake and going back to her room to get ready. Korra actually had time today, so she decided to put on some eyeliner and mascara, playing up her intense blue eyes. Rifling through her closet, Korra dug out a tight black pencil skirt and a white blouse before slipping on her old beat-up heels. She couldn’t be bothered to get new ones, but hopefully Kuvira wouldn’t notice or care.

Korra grabbed her computer bag and some coffee before yelling at Bolin to go grocery shopping and heading out of the house. When Korra arrived at Great United, she was not only on time but five minutes early. The giant grey building didn’t look any less intimidating than it had yesterday. The receptionist waved her through the revolving doors as she flashed her ID and headed to floor 12 as Kuvira had instructed.

Unlike floor 13, which Korra assumed was entirely Kuvira’s, floor 12 was bustling with people holding various papers and files. Korra could hear a man yelling through the phone loudly in another room as a short woman practically knocked Korra over trying to sprint past her, papers in hand.

“I promise it’s not always like this.” Korra heard a deep, feminine voice call out behind her and the subtle smell of jasmine began to fill Korra’s nose. She slowly turned around before going completely still, eyes widening. 

There was no question about it, this was the same woman Korra had bumped into on her way to Kuvira’s office yesterday. She was tall, even taller than Kuvira, but where Kuvira was chiseled muscle this woman was all lean curves. She wore an outfit which probably cost more than Korra’s rent: red-bottomed heels, a tight red pencil skirt, and a cream silk blouse which showed a little too much cleavage to stop Korra’s heart rate from increasing. Korra had to force herself to drag her gaze upward and meet the woman’s piercing green eyes. 

The woman held out her perfectly manicured hand for Korra to shake. “Asami Sato. Nice to finally meet you, Avatar Korra. I’ve heard alot about you.” 

“Just Korra is fine,” Korra managed to get out, her gaze dropping to the floor. She had heard of Asami Sato, the heiress of Hiroshi Sato and Future Industries, one of the most successful businesses in New York City. Somehow she had imagined Asami would be cold and prissy, not warm and genuine like the woman shaking her hand. She didn’t know how to talk to a woman of this level; just looking at Asami made her feel inferior. 

Asami nodded. “I’m sorry you had to arrive at such a chaotic time. Kuvira has been super stressed out about how Great United is losing stocks. For us, it means extra paperwork and dealing with her tantrums.” Korra raised her eyebrows. “But you’ve met Kuvira, so you probably have an idea about how she can get.” 

Korra chuckled. “Yeah, I think I have some idea.” 

Asami smiled at her and brushed Korra’s forearm with her soft hand, practically sending Korra into cardiac arrest. “Don’t worry. She’s tough, but she’s good at what she does. Just stick with me, I won’t let her lay a finger on you.” Asami winked at Korra, causing Korra’s face to redden. 

Korra spent the next few hours trailing Asami, not that she was complaining. Although Korra had known the heiress was beautiful, she hadn’t expected her to be this intelligent or pleasant to be around. Although Korra was technically her subordinate, Asami spoke to her like a close friend. 

Not to mention she kept touching Korra’s arms, which silently drove Korra crazy. She knew she shouldn’t look at a fellow employee that way, but Asami was just too tempting. And although Korra didn’t make any moves, she could tell Asami felt similarly. She caught the heiress staring at her biceps and she smirked to herself. 

Korra and Asami were sitting together at Asami’s desk, elbows touching as they both typed away at their separate tasks. Suddenly, loud footsteps approached the desk and the chatter around them dimmed down almost immediately.

“Sato.” 

Korra shivered. Even before she turned around, she could recognize the sound of Kuvira’s voice from a mile away. Kuvira’s hair was braided today, and she wore a gray pencil skirt and matching jacket. Korra’s eyebrows raised slightly as she noticed Kuvira staring at Asami with narrowed eyes. 

Asami turned around and crossed her arms. “Hello, Kuvira.” Asami’s voice had taken on a much cooler tone than when she was talking to Korra. “Can I help you with something?” Korra didn’t miss the slight mocking edge in Asami’s voice.

Kuvira gritted her teeth. “Just wondering what you’re doing with my prize intern, who can clearly do her work by herself.” 

Standing up to tower over Kuvira, Asami looked over at Korra before rolling her eyes. “Give me a break, Kuvira. It’s her first day. Am I not allowed to show the chick around?” Korra blushed, still too nervous to say anything. These two clearly had some complicated history, and Korra didn’t want to get caught on either of their bad sides.

Kuvira’s jaw clenched but she eventually turned away from the two women. Asami gave Korra a sympathetic smile before brushing the inside of Korra’s elbow, making her giggle loudly. 

Kuvira swiftly turned around and walked back over to Asami’s desk before slamming her hands down on the wood, making Korra jump. “Hands off, Sato,” she growled. “She’s mine.”

Korra’s jaw dropped as she looked over at the heiress, who was giving Kuvira a glare that could take down an entire army. At this point some of the other employees had definitely noticed the interaction, but Korra knew they were getting paid enough not to care about what their boss did.

Asami kept her glare trained on Kuvira’s back as she slowly left the room. The heiress turned to Korra. “I’m so sorry about her. She can get a little...territorial sometimes.” 

Korra raised her eyebrows. “No kidding. But it sucks that we won’t be able to work together anymore.”

Asami let out a loud laugh. “Korra, do you really think I listen to everything Kuvira bitches at me to do?” Asami lightly pushed at Korra’s shoulders, making Korra’s cheeks warm.  
Korra chuckled. “I mean... she is our boss, right?” Asami rolled her eyes.

“No shit. But there’s some things even Kuvira can’t get me to do.” Asami looked up at Korra and batted her eyes, her red lips curling up into a smile. She gently brushed her hand from Korra’s forearm to her bicep, squeezing slightly. “Like keeping my hands off of you.”

Korra bit back a moan and cursed Asami and Kuvira for making her life so hard. This was going to be a much more difficult job than Korra had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay a new chapter! i totally forgot about this story for a while so sorry for the late update, but i like this one ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, smut, angst. in that order. 
> 
> this one's a little longer than my usual, so grab some tea and put yo seatbelts on

Rain pattered down against the broad windows of the hipster bar that Korra knew she couldn’t afford. The chatter and buzz of the bar calmed Korra’s nerves as she silently tugged her water-tribe armband up and down, listening to the sedative noises of a New York rainy day. She pulled out her phone to check the time.  _ 6:54. _ Korra had actually arrived five minutes early, though she was grateful she would have some time to dry off before Kuvira could see her looking like a wet dog. 

When Kuvira had strolled up to Korra’s desk last week and invited her for drinks in that voice she used when she was making a demand and not a request, the quiet  _ yes  _ that slipped out of Korra’s lips was practically implied. Although she tried to hate Kuvira, when she was alone Korra had to admit to herself that she wasn’t dreading the date as much as she wished she would. 

_ I don’t like her,  _ Korra mumbled to herself as she dabbed a spritz of musky perfume on her wrists and neck.

_ I don’t like her,  _ Korra insisted as she pulled on the greyish-blue button down that was just tight enough to outline her defined biceps.

But Korra could only deny so much. And she certainly couldn’t deny the way her stomach dropped when Kuvira walked in, shivering from the rain, her soaked white crew neck clinging to her lean body. Her hair was in its usual braid, but the rain had messed it up, leaving rogue black strands to fall down Kuvira’s neck. 

After a second of looking around the bar, Kuvira’s sea green eyes finally hit Korra and she smiled. Kuvira? Smiling? This day was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. All the sharpness in Kuvira’s face had disappeared, although the chiseled definition was still there. 

“Korra,” Kuvira called out, making her way over to sit next to her. “I’m so glad you could make it.” Kuvira’s voice was calm, the sharp edge completely gone. If Korra hadn’t known better, work Kuvira and bar Kuvira could be two completely different people.

Korra knew better than to let her surprise show, or else Kuvira’s walls might come straight back up. So she just smiled shyly and shook her head at Kuvira. “It’s no problem. I actually love the rain.”

Kuvira laughed. “Well, I certainly don’t. But you look stunning, and I took a cab here, so I wouldn’t consider today a loss just yet.” 

Korra couldn’t help it, her cheeks warmed at the flattery. And although Kuvira’s face didn’t change, Korra knew that she noticed.

When Kuvira ordered two very bitter, very alcoholic drinks, Korra tipped the liquid down her throat even though she knew she shouldn’t. Kuvira followed, grimacing slightly from the alcohol, and rested her chin on her perfect hand. 

“I suppose you’re wondering why you’re here.” Korra’s ears perked up. She had expected many things to come from their little date, but any sort of explanation hadn’t been one of them.

“Is my company not a good enough reason?” Korra quipped. Kuvira smiled.

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Kuvira tilted her head back and finished off her drink, waving the bartender over for another. “But the reason I wanted to meet with you was actually to apologize.”

That’s it. This had to be the weirdest day of Korra’s life.

Kuvira saw Korra’s incredulous expression and laughed into her hand. “Korra. I know I’m all scary and mean at work, but I’m an actual person. A lot of people don’t understand that.” For a second, Korra saw a flash of sadness cross Kuvira’s face and it made her heart sink.

“Kuvira, I know you’re an actual person. I just don’t understand what you could be apologizing for.” 

Okay. Maybe Korra was lying, because she could think of many different things that Kuvira could be apologizing for...she just didn’t know which one. 

Kuvira palmed the back of her neck. “Listen. You can hang out with whoever you want, and me trying to scare Sato away from you wasn’t acceptable. So I’m sorry.” 

Korra awkwardly laughed. “Oh, yeah... that was kind of scary. Why were you being so possessive anyway? It’s not like I’m your girlfriend.”

As soon as the words left Korra’s mouth she felt a wave of instant regret. Kuvira’s face quickly dropped but she tried to recover by laughing it off. The openness in Kuvira’s face had disappeared, and she looked guarded and cautious again. Shit.

“Yeah, you’re right... you’re not.” 

Seeing the dejection on Kuvira’s face was almost too much for her to bear.

“I’m sorry Kuvira, I shouldn’t have been so harsh. People have been trying to protect me my whole life, so it’s kind of a touchy subject for me.” Kuvira’s face lightened again, sensing Korra’s genuine tone, probably because this wasn’t a lie. Ever since she was a kid, there was always someone who was convinced that Korra couldn’t handle herself on her own. Korra hated being treated like a piece of glass, but when she really thought about it she wasn’t sure that was what Kuvira was doing. Sure, there was possessiveness there, but there was also...jealousy.

“So did Asami do something horrible to you that I’m not aware of, or do you just hate her for no reason?”

Kuvira let out a low laugh. “Even taking you out of the equation entirely, that woman knows how to test me better than anyone else.” Rubbing at her temples, Kuvira took another sip of her drink. “For the record, I’ve been working at Great United ever since I got out of college. I didn’t start out as the C.E.O. I started out as an intern, just like you. And I worked my ass off to get where I am now.” 

Korra raised her eyebrows. She had no idea that Kuvira had started out as an intern.

“Asami, however, joined a little over a year ago. She’s already working in one of the top positions at our company. She just prances into my building with a stack of daddy’s money and suddenly she thinks she’s better than everyone else. She goes against everything I stand for.” 

As much as Korra liked Asami, she could see where Kuvira was coming from. The woman definitely had money, and she knew how to use it. Getting Kuvira’s side of the story was extremely interesting to Korra. She wondered if asking Asami about Kuvira would produce a different story. 

But Korra wasn’t really paying attention to Kuvira’s words anymore. She didn’t know if it was the liquor or the smell of Kuvira’s cologne, but she was completely distracted.

She allowed herself another glance at Kuvira’s toned body. Her shirt was still slightly wet, and she wore loose black jeans. Korra’s heart rate increased when she brought her eyes back up only to find Kuvira staring back at her.

“Like what you see, Avatar?” Korra’s stomach dropped at having her title used as an address. Kuvira’s green eyes glinted with mischief, like she enjoyed being looked at by Korra in this way.

"I do." Korra smiled at Kuvira and nodded to her crewneck. "The wet shirt is a good look on you."

Kuvira let out a low chuckle. "And here I was, thinking you wouldn't notice." 

"I'm a useless gay, what else do you want from me?" Korra stated bluntly as Kuvira raised her hands in defeat.

Kuvira took her drink and raised it towards Korra. "Have a sip of mine. It's good," Kuvira mused, though the expression on Kuvira's face told Korra she wasn't really concerned about the drink at all. Korra reached to take the glass but Kuvira batted her hand away, tipping the warm liquid into Korra's mouth herself. Oh god. Korra didn't know how much longer she could take this.

“Do you want to go back to my place?” Korra was never good at being subtle with her words, unlike Kuvira, but most people didn’t seem to mind. She was simple. Direct. Easy to understand. Unlike Kuvira, who seemed to weave a labyrinth of her own with every question, snide remark, or demand directed to Korra.

Just as Korra expected, Kuvira smirked. “I couldn’t think of anywhere I would rather spend my night.” 

Korra fumbled with her keys as Kuvira pressed kisses down her neck. As soon as she opened the door, Kuvira shoved Korra inside before closing the door and pushing Korra up against the back of it. 

“Eager, are we?” Korra giggled at the taller woman. 

“Don’t test me,” Kuvira muttered, wrapping a hand gently around Korra’s throat. “I’ve thought about doing this ever since the minute I laid my eyes on you.” 

Korra placed her hands gently on Kuvira’s waist, pulling her flush against her. Suddenly Kuvira’s mouth was on hers and Korra was so glad she had asked Kuvira to come home with her.

Korra eventually broke away from the kiss and Kuvira let out a soft whine. If there was ever a sound Korra could never imagine Kuvira making, it was a whine. She smirked to herself as she thought of all the other sounds she could coax out of her tonight.

Leading Kuvira into her small but cozy bedroom, Korra turned to face Kuvira and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt as Kuvira stared, mouth parted slightly open. 

“Shit, Korra,” Kuvira muttered as Korra dropped her shirt to the ground, left only in her jeans and black bralette. “You’re so beautiful.” Kuvira lightly traced her hand down Korra’s neck and gently palmed one of her full breasts.

Korra’s cheeks warmed. “Thank you,” she said shyly.

Kuvira kissed her again, hands roaming from Korra’s abs to the button of her jeans. Korra stopped her, looking up at Kuvira before tugging lightly at her crewneck.

“Can this come off first?” Kuvira hesitated for a second before nodding and slowly pulling her crewneck over her head. She was wearing a simple nude bra and a small, layered silver necklace. Kuvira looked even more lithe when she was undressed, with small breasts and brown freckles dotting her pale chest and arms. They matched her beauty mark. 

“I know I don’t have a body like you, but-”

“Shhh.” Korra gently kissed Kuvira’s jaw, then her collarbone, then her breast, looking up at the taller woman in adoration.

“Kuvira, this right here...it’s art. You’re art.”

Kuvira turned her face away, her cheeks flushing pink. Korra had never seen her blush before. It was adorable.

Korra led Kuvira’s hand towards her core and Kuvira smirked.

“Tell me what you want, Korra.” Korra whined softly, embarrassed, but not embarrassed enough to hold back a groan when Kuvira pulled her hand away. 

“Please, Kuvira, fuck me,” Korra whispered, and thankfully that was enough for Kuvira, who quickly unbuttoned Korra’s jeans and shoved them down.

When Korra felt Kuvira slowly press two fingers inside of her, she couldn’t help but let out a low groan. Kuvira’s thumb circled around her clit as her index and middle fingers slowly fucked into Korra at a relentless pace. Korra grabbed Kuvira’s jaw and kissed her hard, softly delivering her moans into Kuvira’s mouth. 

“Kuvira… please, I need to-”

“Not yet,” Kuvira whispered, pushing her fingers back in again, curling them towards her, drawing a deep moan from Korra. 

Korra didn’t know how long this went on… it could have been minutes, hours, before Kuvira sat her down on the edge of the bed, got on her knees, gripped Korra’s thighs with her hands and licked her clit in one long pass.

Korra came undone, instantly, gripping Kuvira’s black locks as she softly cried out, riding out her orgasm. Kuvira peppered kisses along Korra’s breasts and stomach as Korra came down from her high, collapsing on the bed. 

“You did so good, baby.” Korra blushed as Kuvira tucked her stray hairs behind her ears and slid her hand under the small of Korra’s back, lifting her up for another deep kiss. Kuvira drew small circles on Korra’s spine, and Korra leaned into the calming touch, sighing against Kuvira’s neck. 

Korra, now fully conscious, leaned back on her elbows and admired Kuvira, sweaty and mussed, her hair still in its messy black braid. Korra reached up and gently pulled off the hairtie, unraveling Kuvira’s black waves until they tumbled down her shoulders and over her breasts. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Korra whispered, repeating Kuvira’s earlier words, and this time it was Kuvira’s turn to blush, carding her pale hands through her hair to detangle it. 

Unhooking Kuvira’s bra, Korra palmed one small, pale breast, and drew her mouth to the other, sucking and swirling her tongue around the nub, coaxing a low moan out of Kuvira. She repeated the action on the other breast before lying back down on her bed and pulling Kuvira on top of her. Korra kissed Kuvira deeply, threading her hands through Kuvira’s beautiful hair. 

Kuvira gasped in surprise as Korra firmly grabbed the backs of her slender thighs and pulled her closer until she was kneeling directly above Korra’s parted lips. 

“Oh,” Kuvira sounded breathlessly.

Korra gazed up at Kuvira in supplication, making it clear that she was still at her complete command.

“Please, fuck my face, Kuvira.” Kuvira let out a small moan at Korra’s language but nevertheless lowered herself slowly onto Korra’s mouth, crying out softly as Korra’s lips circled her clit slowly. 

Kuvira rocked her hips back and forth, her loose hair falling over her face as she coated Korra’s lips and jaw with her wetness. Kuvira fisted her hands into Korra’s hair and tugged, causing Korra to groan, the vibration going straight to Kuvira’s core. 

Kuvira’s back arched. “Korra, please,” she gasped loudly. 

Korra dipped her tongue lower and fucked into Kuvira until she felt her victim still, and then shudder on top of her, letting out a myriad of low moans, so beautiful that Korra tried to commit the sound to memory. Korra kept going throughout Kuvira’s climax, licking her clit until Kuvira had to pull herself off from the stimulation. 

Kuvira collapsed on the bed beside Korra, catching her breath. Korra turned towards her, and she wished so badly that she could take a picture of her like this. Sweaty, fucked out, her black hair falling loose down her back. 

Kuvira stared back at Korra before groaning and knitting her eyebrows together.

“I’m officially the worst boss ever. You probably hate me now.” 

Korra chuckled. “Kuvira, I promise you that I hate you significantly less than when I first met you. You’re like, a different person when you’re not at work.”

Kuvira’s face lowered. “Yeah, I know.” She looked away from Korra. “And I feel like you’re going to hate me again when you go back, because I can’t act any other way when I’m there.” 

Korra snorted. “Of course you can. No one’s asking you to be a stone-cold dictator just because you’re a C.E.O.” 

“If I don’t, there’s no way half the people in that building would respect me.” 

Korra rolled her eyes. She didn't understand Kuvira's line of thinking. With her it was always black or white, yes or no, all or nothing. How did she live her life like that?

“Come on, Kuvira. Asami’s one of the friendliest people I’ve ever met, and she could command an entire room if she wanted. It’s possible.”

She knew it was the wrong thing to say when Kuvira visibly stiffened, and then started to sit up.

“Yeah. You’re right. Sorry I can’t be more like her,” she said, her voice detached.

Korra groaned. “Shit. No. I totally didn’t mean it like-”

“It’s fine,” Kuvira said, but Korra knew she was lying. Kuvira wore her emotions on her face, and she had gone back to the cold and removed expression that most people received. Kuvira reached for her phone and her clothes. 

“I have to go. I have...plans.” It was after midnight. She didn’t have plans.

Korra didn’t want to push her any further, so she sat there, defeated, while Kuvira pulled her clothes on quietly.

“See you at work,” Korra whispered.

Kuvira didn’t respond. She just closed the door and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this chapter was...an experience.
> 
> first, what do we think of soft kuvira? it's definitely a different side of her than what we've seen so far.  
> I was going to post this chapter yesterday, ending with the smut, but being my angsty self I thought it needed a little pain... adds some spice yk?
> 
> anyways, ur comments make my day <3


End file.
